


For Better Or For Worse

by RoboDreamKid



Series: Being Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Connor, Boys Kissing, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Hank are super domestic and cute tbh, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, I'll add more tags, It's for like 2 minutes, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Speedos, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Top Hank, booty me down, everything will be okay, no beta we die like men, read the damn description, spooky halloween dick suck for no reason, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDreamKid/pseuds/RoboDreamKid
Summary: “Well, I guess I’m gonna need to ask for a plus one to the wedding.”Connor was taken aback a little.“Hank, are you sure that is a good idea?”“Yeah,” Hank leaned back in the chair, “gotta show that bitch that I’m not some old, petty drunk… I also kinda wanna see what kinda fool has fallen for her crazy ass.”-----Hank and Connor go to Hank's Ex-Wife's wedding. What could possibly so wrong?Note: This fic is part of a series for a reason! There are some things in it that may seem weird if you don't read the first part, but you can read them separately.





	1. Mr and Mr Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment of the Being Human series. This probably super OOC, but I just support a sensitive and loving relationship between Hank and Connor. (I was also highly tempted to include Connie in this part too. Let me know if you think I should!)
> 
> Please Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *Also, I low key couldn't resist some first chapter loving smut. Viewers Beware.*

**October 21, 2039**

The sun peaked through the blinds of Hank and Connor’s bedroom and hit Connor directly on the face. He blinked awake slowly, squinting as he sat up. His internal clock indicated that it was 9:27 AM and the clock on Hank’s side of the bed confirmed it. The android leaned over expecting to find Hank fast asleep, but instead found an empty divot where the man normally was until noon. Huh? Connor slid out of bed and threw on one of Hank’s shirts and a pair of boxers that had been discarded on the floor during their…. evening activities. He also slipped on his bunny slippers that were neatly placed in Connor’s section of the closet. The android made his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the living room and kitchen.

“Hank? Where are you, my love?”

Hank was sitting in the kitchen staring at a letter. Connor registered his facial expression as a mixture of mild sadness, annoyance, and irritation. He approached with caution and slowly wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck from behind and kissed him softly on the cheek. He glanced briefly at the letter in search of an answer to Hank’s foul mood. It was a glossy piece of paper decorated with simple floral patterns and fancy lettering that wrote out:

**Lana and Nathan**

**invite you to join them for their wedding celebration!**

**-**

**Sunday November 6, 2039**

**at**

**The Bayside Hotel**

**Sarasota, Florida**

_Oh shit_ , Connor thought. It didn’t take him long to register that Lana was Hank’s ex-wife. Connor had looked into her before and, if he remembered correctly (which he always did), they had been divorced about 8 years and had only been married for about 3 years. Connor had pieced together the puzzle with relative ease; he assumed that they had only gotten married because Lana was pregnant with Cole, seeing as Cole was born only 7 months after the wedding. They had gotten divorced when Cole was 2 and Hank had gotten main custody of their son, seeing as Lana had very little interest in being a mother. She was 32 when Cole was born, and from the court notes, it seemed that she still had a lot of “living left to do, before being forced to settle down”. Hank was 44 and more than ready to be a dad, but Cole died 4 years later. Gone too fast.

Hank’s hands were shaking slightly and Connor held him a little tighter.

“I’m right here, my love. I’m right here.”

Hank dropped the letter and turned to hold Connor tightly.

Connor would never speak of the tears that he could feel through the thing shirt he was wearing. He would never speak of how proud he was that Hank hadn’t turned to a bottle of whiskey. He would keep that to himself, because saying the words out loud would do more harm than good.

Once Hank had calmed down completely and even the redness of his eyes had faded slightly, he looked up at the android and attempted a small smirk before saying, “Well, I guess I’m gonna need to ask for a plus one to the wedding.”

Connor was taken aback a little.

“Hank, are you sure that is a good idea?”

“Yeah,” Hank leaned back in the chair, “gotta show that bitch that I’m not some old, petty drunk… I also kinda wanna see what kinda fool has fallen for her crazy ass.”

Connor was skeptical, but he would go along with Hank if he really wanted to go.

“Okay, but I’ll have to get a travel pass to leave Michigan.”

It was true that androids had gotten their independence, but certain laws and restrictions varied state to state. Michigan was pretty relaxed, but Connor wasn’t sure what Florida would be like.

“It should be relatively easy. You could use your police connection and boyish charm to sway them.” Hank chuckled a little.

“Oh, shush,” Connor said as he began to raid the fridge and pantry for ingredients to make breakfast.

“We can go after work today.”

“Sure.”

—————

Connor and Hank had yet to come out as a couple at work. It was a mutual decision based on the fact that they would mostly likely be given different partners if they became official. Luckily, most shenanigans that they got into were early explained away with the fact that Connor was just a social awkward android, which wasn't too far from the truth. That’s why it totally wasn’t super weird for Connor to be sitting on Hank’s desk helping him pick out a suit for the wedding.

“You two finally getting hitched?”

It was Gavin.

“The fuck you want, asshat?”

“Why so defensive, Anderson? I was just asking about that stupid looking suit.”

Connor and Hank glared at Gavin in unison. “I’m going to my ex’s wedding next month and I need a new fucking suit. Satisfied?”

“Hmm,” Gavin faked interest, although he was low-key actually interested. “The bot going with you?”

“None of your damn business.”

Gavin put his hands up in defeat before retreating to his desk. Once he was settled down, feet on desk, Hank leaned over to Connor and whispered, “Does this suit look stupid?”

Connor patted him on his back in fake support. “To be honest……… yeah. Why don’t you just get something more…simple?”

“You’re probably right.” Hank hastily clicked out of the page for the weirdly printed red suit that had caught Hank’s eye.

In the end they had ordered Hank a pair of grey slacks, a navy blazer, and a light blue-grey dress shirt. Connor, on the other hand, hand found a simple pair of black slacks, a new white dress shirt, and grey suspenders, which he secretly thought would look really nice with his red bowtie. They both seemed proud with their purchases and returned to work for the next couple hours.

Once they had spent the obligatory amount of time at the precinct, the pair headed off to the Android-Human Embassy to apply for Connor’s travel papers. Even though it was a relatively simple process, Connor still felt weirdly nervous about it. He held Hank’s hand as they waited quietly in the sitting area.

“Connor and Hank?” a woman called out. She was middle-aged woman with greying hair and pleasantly appealing laugh lines. She led them to a small office and they took their seats in the chairs that were offered to them. The woman, whose name tagged read ‘Edith’, sat in front of a computer and began typing. She looked up and smiled.

“Ready to begin?” Connor and Hank just nodded and she started.

“Okay, Connor. What is your full name?”

Connor looked at Hank and then back at Edith. “Connor?”

“No, honey. You’re full name. Like your last name and middle name if you have one.”

“Oh,” Connor looked down, “I’m just Connor.”

“Well,” Edith sat back, “You’re gonna need a last name for the papers. We can register you with one now and you’ll have an updated ID sent along with he papers when they’re approved.”

“Anderson,” He said without missing a beat (or Hank’s heart race spiking), “I want my last name to be Anderson.”

“Okay,” Edith typed it in quickly, “Connor Anderson. I need you're make, model, and date of production.”

“RK800 #313 248 317 - 51. August 2038.”

“Alright… And where are you heading?”

“Florida.” “And the purpose of your visit?”

“A wedding.”

“Okay,” Edith’s nails clicked against the keyboard, which Connor thought was an oddly satisfying sound. She looked to Hank, “And you’ll be traveling with him, correct?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re relationship is?”

“Partners.”

“As in?” She raised one of her thin eyebrows, not in judgement but in the I-legally-gotta-know-what-you-mean sort of way. A blush threatened to cover Hank’s face.

“We live together…. and we’re dating…. and he’s my literal partner for work. We work for DPD.”

“Mhm,” She types some more, “Okay, and if you give me your drivers license I can finish this off.”

Hank pulled his ID out of his wallet and handed it to Edith. She looked at it for a second before seeing Hank’s last name. Anderson. She smiled a little before finishing filling out the rest of the information.

“Okay, that’s it. We will send you a digital and a physical copy of both your new ID and your travel papers. Thank you, Mr. Anderson.”

Connor and Hank said goodbye and walked out of the embassy, hand in hand. Connor was smiling like an idiot

. “Now, why’d you have to go and pick a stupid last name like that?” Hank asked jokingly.

“Because it’s your stupid last name… And what else could I have said. Reed?”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Hank said, despite still laughing.

The drive home was quiet except for the constant thrall of heavy metal that was always playing at some volume in Hank’s car. The Lieutenant’s hand rested lovingly on Connor’s thigh as the android stared out of the window in content silence. When they arrived home they were met with a big fur ball bounding towards them.

“Hi, buddy.” Connor said as he got to his knees to pet the beast while Hank made his way to heat up some of the leftovers from yesterday’s chicken and mashed potatoes, home cooked by Connor himself.

They ate on the couch and watched a basketball game that was on. After finishing dinner, Hank sipped on a beer while Connor washed the dishes and ate a post-dinner cookie from his stash. After everything was cleaned and put away, Connor came back over to the couch and crawl into Hank’s lap.

“What are you doing, Con?”

“I was going to start kissing you.”

“Oh,” Hank put his beer down, “feel free to proceed.”

Connor smiled into the kiss, hands going to the sides of Hank’s face, brushing over his scratchy beard. Hank held Connor’s waist and deepened the seemingly innocent kiss. Connor tasted of sugary sweetness and synthetic saliva, Hank loved it. The Lieutenant grabbed the android’s perfect little ass and pulled him closer.

“I love you,” He whispered agains his lips.

“I love you too.”

They kissed for a little longer and allowed their hands to roam aimlessly over their partners.

“Make love to me tonight, Hank.”

“Why do you always gotta talk like a girl’s romance novel?” Hank said, blushing hard.

“Because I want to make love, not fuck.” Connor kissed him softly. “And I know it makes you feel all tingly on the inside and gets you to do that awkward blush face you do.”

“I do not do an awkward blush face!”

“You’re doing it right now!”

“Oh, shut it.”

Hank lifted Connor up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and plopped Connor on the bed. They made quick work of their clothes; ties and shirts and pants and underwear found their way to the floor. Hank is over Connor with the android’s legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel that Connor was already wet and ready with his self-lubrication and pushes inside with ease.

“Oh, Hank.” Connor moans.

Hank kissed his neck and jaw, inhaling the scent of Connor’s fruity shampoo that he had insisted on buying. Hank secretly loved it, but he’s never say it out loud.

The bed creaks slightly under their weight, despite how slowly Hank is thrusting in and out of his lover. His breath is warm on Connor’s neck and it sends a shiver down the android’s spine. Connor finds one of Hank’s free hands and holds in tightly as he approaches release.

The android was admittedly a sex freak and the pair had tried most things, from BDSM to food play to fucking in the precinct archives, but what he loved most was moments like this. With Hank holding him close and taking his time. It was, strangely enough, what turned Connor on the most and he could never last long when they made love. “

You’re close aren’t you?” Hank asked with a smirk as he listened to his partner gasp and moan beneath him.

“Y-Yeah.” His face was blue in the dark room and Hank knew that his LED would have been spinning yellow if he still had it.

“Go ahead, love.”

Connor brought Hank into a passionate kiss as he bucked back, searching for release. He came hard and fast between them, gasps muffled by his lover’s lips. That pushed Hank over the edge too, feeling Connor tighten around him. He came deep inside of Connor like he always did, before pulling out and going in search of a warm cloth to clean his partner off with. Once they were both relatively clean, Hank snuggled up to his boyfriend and held him tight.

“I love you, Mr.Anderson.” He said jokingly.

“I love you too, Mr.Anderson.” Connor giggled.


	2. Dancing Shoes and Dirty Sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a boyfriend that can pole dance won't help impress your ex, Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, it's me. So, I'm going off to a college program thing tomorrow, so updates are going to be less frequent, but I promise I will keep writing this series. I'll leave an estimated update schedule in the comments if you want it.

**October 27, 2039**

Connor’s trip to the grocery store had been rather successful in his book. First, because Halloween was coming up there were huge bags of candy that were buy one get one. Connor bought 10. Second, on his way out, Connor passed by a pamphlet stand and a ballroom dance class flyer caught his eye. He picked it up and inspected the content before shoving it in his windbreaker pocket and walking outside. He loaded the groceries in the car and drove home. When he got home and unlocked the door he was unexpectedly not greeted by Sumo, but that was quickly explained when he saw the pup asleep next to Hank on the couch, who was also passed out. It was still early, but they had had an abnormally strenuous day at work with a new case landing on their desks. Connor put away the groceries as quietly as he could and slipped his candy into his “secret” stash.

Once he did that he nestled into the couch next to Hank with a blanket and put his head on his lover’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, but instead on sleeping he looked up the website for the dance class. There was an afternoon class available next week and Connor took it upon himself to sign them up. It was from 5:30 pm to 7:00 pm Monday to Friday, which fit into their schedule perfectly as long as they didn’t get any late calls. Hank began to stir and Connor opened his eyes.

“Con?” he asked groggily.

“Hey, Hank.”

The bigger man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Whatcha up to, love?”

“Oh, I just signed us up for a dance class.”

Hank sat up, eyes wide. “You fucking what?”

“Signed us up for a da-“

“I heard you the first time,” Hank rubbed his eyes stressfully, “Why? Why would you do that?”

“Isn’t that a tradition at weddings?”

“…Yes… But, like, we don’t have to take lessons. Don’t you already know how to dance anyways?”

Connor’s face was deadpan. “I know how to pole dance and lap dance, and unless you want me to booty you down at Lana’s wedding, we will have to take lessons.”

Hank looked at Connor with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Please, for the love of the sweet Lord never _never_ **_NEVER_** let me hear you say the words ‘booty you down’ consecutively in a sentence.”

Connor stared straight into Hank’s eyes and smirked. “Booty you down.”

“.........moist orifice.”

Connor visibly cringed. “Why would you say that?!”

“Because it bothers you just as much as booty you down bothers me!”

“Fine,” Connor relented, “I’ll add it to the list of banned words.”

Hank sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Classes start Monday.”

Hank collapsed on the couch in anguish and groaned into the sky.

—————

Connor and Hank stood in the lobby of the dance studio on Monday afternoon looking like the biggest idiots in the galaxy. Hank was in a pair of old grey sweatpants and Connor was wearing spandex shorts that were, in Hank’s opinion, so tight that it should be illegal, both of them rocking their over worn DPD shirts. Everybody else there was either and old married couple with nothing better to do or a young couple who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Hank and Connor were stuck in the limbo in between.

Hank’s hand rested gently on the small of Connor’s back, thumb rubbing gentle circles.

A young female android entered the lobby. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail, red hair floating between her shoulder blades and she was wearing a tight white dress that flowed out towards the bottom which cut off at mid thigh.

“Hello!” She greeted with a bright smile. “I’m Emma, you’re ballroom dance instructor! If you’ll follow me this way we can get started.”

She led them back to one of the many studio spaces within the building and everyone naturally spread out. A male android with tan skin and dark floppy hair joined her at the front of the room.

“This is Grant. He’ll be my co-instructor for this session.”

Grant gave a small wave and a smile to accompany his introduction.

Emma gave a long talk about ballroom dancing and gave examples of good form, but eventually the class was instructed to try for themselves.

“Who’s gonna be the 'woman' when we dance?” Connor whispered.

“Obviously you.” Hank whispered back.

 A blue blush creeped onto his face as he reluctantly placed on hand on Hank’s should and took his other hand in his. It dawned on Hank that Connor’s distinctive blue blush was the only involuntary thing that exposed him as an android. It was like their little secret now.

Emma and Grant were coming around to inspect the couple’s posture, correcting little things here and there. Emma approached Connor and Hank and clicked her tongue in mock disapproval.

“Now,” she said pushing them closer together, “You gotta act like you at least like each other to be able to dance together.”

It was Hank’s turn to blush now, but he pulled Connor closer until he could feel the androids warm breath ghosting over his neck. Once everyone was in a proper stance, Emma turned on some slow music and interacted everyone to begin dancing, so she could get an idea of where everyone was at. Hank and Connor were both in an undeniable state of embarrassment, but they just focussed on each other and began to move. They spun slowly around the room, hand in hand.

“I hate that you dragged me here, Con.” Hank said, despite smiling.

“I’m starting to hate myself for it too.” The android laughed.

They pair got caught in the intimacy of the moment. It was a different kind of intimacy than they were used to. It was so public, yet so private at the same time. Hank’s cool blue eyes locked on Connor’s chocolate ones, both feeling very starstruck by the other. Slowly they drifted out of their dance to find that everyone else had stopped dancing and were staring at the pair, more specifically, staring at their hands.

They looked and saw that Connor’s hand had peeled away to it white synthetic layer and held Hank’s very human hand in one of the most intimate touches among androids. Neither Connor nor Hank had noticed that it had happened. Connor quickly pulled his hand back and it returned to its normal color.

The rest of the class was relatively awkward. A lot of whispers of “I didn’t know he was an android” and “why is an android taking a class? Can’t they just download these things?”.

They didn’t think Connor could hear but he did.

Emma looked at him with sympathetic eyes

 _“It’s nice to see an android taking the time to learn things instead of just downloading them.”_ she said without opening her mouth.

_“I’m doing it for him.”_

_“Don’t lie, Connor. It feels nice to learn, doesn't it?”_

He smiled to himself. _“Yeah..”_

The exchange with Emma had been awkward, but comforting. Hank and Connor finished their class and kept to themselves. To be honest, the touch with Connor had made Hank’s heart almost burst with love, but the way that the other students had reacted made his blood boil. He didn’t understand why people were so judgmental of androids, but then he remembered how he had once been, and Connor seemed to be over it anyways. They walked to the car, hand in hand once again. Hank opened Connor’s door and kissed him before letting him get in.

“How about burgers and ice-cream for dinner?” Hank asked once he sat down in the driver’s seat.

“That sounds lovely, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this fluffy chapter.


	3. Who's a Good Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this chapter dead ass has nothing to do with the rest of the story. It's just some spooky Halloween dick sucking. enjoy!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Also, Hank's Halloween costume art:
> 
> http://nukagirl-dreamin.tumblr.com/post/175031037326/i-am-super-not-used-to-digital-art-but-i-had-to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy lmao class has drained the life out of me, but I'm still trying to keep regular updates. I could barely edit this, so I'm sorry if this is absolute trash.

**October 31, 2039**

 

Halloween was an interesting tradition in Connor’s humble opinion. Dressing up and receiving candy from strangers had seemed like such an odd thing to him before he had deviated, but now it seemed like his life was a never ending cycle of dressing up and getting candy. He was admittedly very excited to dress up for the Halloween party at work, which Officer Person and Officer Wilson had organized. Everyone was supposed to show up in a costume, and Hank and Connor had decided to keep their costumes a secret until the day of. Hank decided that this was a bad idea as he stood in front of the bathroom door waiting for Connor’s grand entrance. He was having vivid dejavu.

 

Hank looked over himself in the hallway mirror. He looked like an idiot. He had decided to dress up like himself from when he was younger and spent hours digging through old boxes in the attic looking for his box of clothes left from college. He had found a short-sleeved button up shirt with neon triangles all over it (which fit if he didn’t button it) and snapback hat with some old band on it. He had gone out and bought a pair of plastic Ray Ban knockoffs, skinny jeans that weren't that skinny, and a grey wife-beater. He looked a little disturbing, if he was being honest

 

“Hank?”

 

Hank looked up to see where the bathroom door was now open. Connor stood in the door way. He was wearing wear a pair of extremely tight mid-wash jeans, bright red sneakers, and a white jumper with drawn on black spots with a pair of Dalmatian ear on a headband and a black spot over one of his eyes. But that’s not what Hank noticed. Hank’s eyes went straight to the crimson dog collar and leash around Connor’s neck.

 

Hank choked a little.

 

“Do you like it, babe? I couldn’t find a poodle costume, so I thought that this was close enough.”

 

“I-Its…  _nice_.”

 

Hank was going to have a lot of material for the spank bank after today.

 

“Thank you! I like your costume too. It’s retro.”

 

Hank laughed. “This is what I wore in college.”

 

Connor came over to Hank and slipped his hands around the bigger man’s waist and grabbed his ass. “It’s very you,” he said and pecked Hank on the lips, “Let’s get going, love.”

 

Hank and Connor walked out, but before they left Hank stopped. “Wait one sec, Con.”

 

The older man ran back into the bedroom quickly and came out with some weird plank with wheels.

 

Connor tilted his head curiously, adding to his puppy effect. “What is that?”

 

“It’s a skateboard.”

 

“Skateboard?”

 

“Yeah. You can ride on it. I’ll teach you later if you want.”

 

“Interesting,” was all Connor responded with before the pair made their way to the car and got in. Hank turned on the radio and they sang along to the songs like they always did on their way to work. They parked the car in the lot when they arrived at work and headed towards the main entrance.

 

“Wanna see something cool, Con?” Hank asked as he peered over his sunglasses.

 

“Sure!” Connor said enthusiastically.

 

Hank grabbed his skateboard and did a little run before taking off down the street on it. Connor stared at him in awe as he skated around the parking lot. Hank made a circle around the car and returned back to Connor, smiling like an idiot.

 

“Cool?”

 

“Super cool.”

 

Connor and Hank walked the rest of the way to the station. When they entered they saw that the front desk had been decorated with cardstock pumpkins, ghosts, and other halloween things, and the cute android who had greeted Connor on his first day was typing away at her computer in a plain black dress and a witch hat. She looked up and gave them a small smile and wave like she did every morning. Connor and Hank waved back as they headed for their desks. Connor didn’t understand why Officer Person and Wilson were were police uniforms when they were the ones that organized the party, but Hank explained that they were dressed up in ‘stripper cop’ uniforms, which Connor found strangely amusing. He would have to do that at some point for Hank, he thought.

 

“Ah, the plastic detective is finally excepting his role as the bitch of DPD. It’s nice to see you falling in line.” It was Gavin, who was wearing his normal clothes with the addiction of a pair of devil horns. Very fitting.

 

Hank was on the verge of saying something, when Connor look Gavin dead in the eye and very sarcastically said, “Woof.”

 

Gavin just smirked and walked off, satisfied with his daily bullying of Connor. The android in question simply took his seat at his desk and began to work. Hank still looked pissed about Gavin and after about 15 minutes of the Lieutenant sulking Connor looked up at him and said, “Lieutenant, would you mind helping me find a document in the archives?”

 

Hank looked a little surprised. “Uhh… yeah, sure.”

 

Hank got up and followed closely on Connor’s heels. Once they reached the archive door and Connor was swiping his card Hank asked him, “What’s this about, Con?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me what?”

 

Connor smirk at him. “You didn’t like it when Gavin called me a bitch.”

 

“Obviously I don’t like it.”

 

Connor didn’t say anything else and just began walking down the stairs towards the archives. Hank followed him cautiously.

 

“Con, what the hell are you doing?”

 

“I need your help finding a file,” he said in fake innocence.

 

Once they were deep within the disorganized piles of documents and evidence Connor spun around to face Hank and immediately dropped to his knees.

 

“I fucking knew it,” Hank whispered.

 

Connor smiled and started undoing Hanks belt. “I thought if you didn’t like Gavin calling me bitch, then maybe I could be your bitch instead.”

 

Hank blushed bright red. “I don’t even wanna know where you learned to talk like that.”

 

The Lieutenant’s jeans fell around his ankles, underwear swiftly following. “Then I won’t tell you.” The android winked.

 

Connor took Hank’s semi-hard cock in his hand teasing it slowly, while maintaining complete eye contact with him. Slowly the android licked a long stripe on the underside of his dick. It tasted like Hank, which was a flavor that Connor had grown to love. Once Hank was fully erect, Connor took him in his mouth, sucking wantonly with his mouth wide open and allowing spit to dribble down his chin. It was quite the sight to behold.

 

Soon Connor could taste precum missing with his spit and he lapped at the tip, so he could get a proper taste. Hank’s hand intertwined with the android’s hair and he gasped quietly into he silent archive. Hank closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt something being pushed into his free hand. The leash. Connor offered him the leash and Hank took it. The android stared at him as he took the full length of his cock into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Hank now used the leash and Connor’s hair as leverage to fuck into his partner’s mouth.

 

Connor unexpectedly pulled off with a pop, but replaced his mouth with his hands. “Tell me I’m your bitch, Hank.”

 

Hank stared at him in lust-filled awe. “You’re my bitch.”

 

It felt so weird saying it, but as soon as he did Connor’s mouth was back on his cock. Hank’s eyes almost rolled back at the feeling of the sweet heat of his lover’s mouth.

 

“You’re my bitch,” he repeated. The Lieutenant was getting close now. “You’re my bitch.”

 

Hank repeated it like a mantra until he was on the verge of orgasming. “Con, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

 

Connor pulled off and jerked him off until hot streaks of cum landed on Connor’s perfect face. It dripped down his cheeks, nose, and lips. The android smiled at his handy work and allowed Hank to admire the masterpiece in front of him.

 

“You always look so fucking hot like this.”

 

“Thank you,” Connor said as he took two of his fingers to his face and wiped up the cum, cleaning his fingers with his mouth. He also cleaned off the remnants from Hank’s cock before he tucked himself back in.

 

Hank sat on the floor next to Connor with a huff. They looked at each other and smiled, laughing a little as they did.

 

“I love you, Con.”

 

“I love you too, Hank.” The android cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“We should probably get back to work.”

 

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still liked this despite it not furthering the plot at all lol


	4. You Got A Little Something On Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor leave for Florida.
> 
> \-----
> 
> For the sake of convenience can we please pretend that in the future there will be direct flights from Detroit to Sarasota, because I'm a horrible, lazy writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for baring with me while I'm at my program. I know that means shorter chapters, but I'm still trying to stick to a daily or every-other-day schedule. Thank you so so so much for your patients!
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> Also, I had to change some of the dates around, so if you notice the change just know it was on purpose.

**November 4, 2039**

 

The taxi to the airport was waiting outside but Connor was still frantically running around the house. “Are you sure we have everything, Hank?”

 

Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulders and looked at him with calm blue eyes. “All of our clothes are packed and Chris will come by to feed Sumo. That’s all we have to worry about. You have your travel papers and ticket. Everything is fine, Con.”

 

The android rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.”Okay,” he sighed, “let’s go then.”

 

Sumo waited at the door and they both gave him a goodbye pet before heading outside. Hank locked the door behind them and carried their bags out to the car. The taxi driver helped him get them into the trunk before Hank climbed into the back with Connor.

 

The taxi driver took off down the street and glanced back at them through the rearview mirror. “So you guys heading out for a father-son weekend somewhere?”

 

Connor burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Hank looked out the window like someone had just slapped him. Connor wiped away a tear and as soon as he could coherently speak he said, “I’m his boyfriend.”

 

“Oh….” The taxi driver was clearly embarrassed. “Sorry….”

 

“It’s fine.” Connor said, returning to laughing. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Connor didn’t completely stop laughing until they were about 5 minutes away from the airport. Hank stayed quiet. Once they arrived at the airport, Connor and Hank grabbed their bags out of the back and walked into the building hand in hand.

 

It felt weird showing affection in public, because they rarely were able to be like this due to work. Most people just continued on their way, but some people stared, presumably because of the perceived age difference. Hank didn’t mind; Connor did a little bit, as a blue blush crept onto his cheeks. The Lieutenant held him hand a little tighter in response and kissed his cheek while they were waiting in line to check their bags. When their bags were sent off, they made their way to security. The lines were always hell and Connor would have to go off into his own section because of his status as an android.

 

As they approached the front of the line Connor turned to Hank and whisperer, “I don’t know why, but I’m kinda nervous.”

 

Hank rubbed a small circle on his lover’s back. “Everything will be fine, love.”

 

Connor took in a deep inhale to calm himself, and everything was okay for approximately two seconds when the androids stomach rumbled angrily. “I’m also starving.”

 

Hank’s stomach grumbled back. “Me too.” They both chuckled.

 

When they made it up to the front of the line, Connor was separated into a separate group as expected and Hank headed towards the line that he had been directed towards. He took of his shoes and jacket and put them next to his backpack on the conveyor belt. He passed through the scanner and began to walk off when a TSA agent stopped him.

 

“Excuse me, sir, but you’ll have to go through further testing.”

 

“What the fuck for?” Hank asked, crossing his arms.

 

“The scanner detected abnormal amounts of Thirium traces on your person, so we’ll have to do a second scan and search your belongings.”

 

Hank went beat red. “You got to be fucking kidding.” He whispered to himself.

 

The officer escorted him over to a second screening area. They used a scanner similar to the one that Connor had to see traces of Thirium even after the color had gone. Hank pretended he didn’t know what would come up on the screen. When the picture loaded it was 20 times worse that Hank expected. The area around his mouth and cloth glowed bright blue with Thirium traces. The TSA agents looked at the image, then at Hank, and then at the image again.

 

“Sir?”

 

“What’s going on, Hank.”

 

Hank jumped and let out a squeak. It was Connor who was standing directly behind him. Hank smiled awkwardly and spoke to his boyfriend in an indescribably sarcastic tone. “Hey, Connor. These lovely agents are wondering why I am covered in traces of Thirium.”

 

“Oh, that’s because, well you see, I’m an android,” Connor referenced to himself. “And my saliva contains a substantial amount of Thirium. So when I went down on him this morning in the shower it appears I left quite a bit of-“

 

“Okay!” The agent put his hand up in shock. “Y-You’re free to go.”

 

“Thank you. Have a nice day!” Connor said before dragging Hank off towards their gate.

 

“Did you really have to be so graphic?”

 

“It got us out of there didn’t it?”

 

Hank just grunted in response. They made a quick stop at a fast-food outlet along the way and grabbed some food to go. Connor scarfed down the food and then pulled a massive bag of Halloween candy out of his bag.

 

“Babe…. What the fuck is that?”

 

“….Candy?” Connor said as he popped one in his mouth. Hank just watched him and continued eating his burger. Once the boarding process began Connor became antsy again, holding tightly onto his boyfriend’s hand. They found their seats towards the back of the plane and the android got even more nervous. An old woman took the seat next to Hank, who was in the middle. Hank felt cramped, but he thought it would be best for Connor to have a little more space. The android pulled his DPD hoodie out of his backpack, which now had ‘Anderson’ writes across the back to go with his new name, and tugged it on. “It’s cold in here, Hank.”

 

“I know, Con. Come here.” Hank offered his shoulder to the android, he looked at Hank before gently resting his head on the Lieutenant’s shoulder and took his hand. The flight attendants hadn’t even started their safety speech by the time Connor had fallen fast asleep on Hank’s shoulder.

 

“It’s so sweet to see so many more people having relationships with androids.” It was the woman sitting next to them.

 

“Huh? How’d you know?”

 

“His hand.”

 

Hank looked down to see that the skin on Connor’s hand that was intertwined with his own had faded away to its synthetic white layer. It was something that Hank had see a few times, when they made love or when they kissed gently or when they slowly danced in the kitchen at midnight to old songs from Hank’s ‘good old days’, but he very rarely saw it in public (the dance studio incident being an outlier). It made him smile a little.

 

“Well, you got yourself a good one.” She stated before going back to reading something on her tablet.

 

“Yeah,” Hank smiled softly at Connor. “I do.”

 

At some point Hank fell asleep to, head coming to rest on top of Connor’s, and neither of them woke up until they landed in Florida. It was ridiculously hot outside, so they quickly shed their outer layers of clothing. Even that wasn’t enough and they decided that they would be pulling the shorts out of their bags as soon as they made it to the hotel. Connor hailed a taxi while Hank gathered their bags. The ride to the hotel was rather short, and Connor took the time to study the outside environment. The buildings and landmarks were very different here than they were back in Detroit, which interested the android. He cataloged all the new sights along the way. Hank watched happily as his boyfriend all but spontaneously combusted from excitement.

 

The hotel was very nice. It was a tall creme colored building right on the water. They were quick to gather their things and head inside to the air conditioning. A bellman took their bags while Hank waited in line to get their room. Connor tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, Hank, I’m gonna run to the bathroom quickly. I’ll be right back.”

 

Hank nodded and turned back to the small line in front of him.

 

“Hank Anderson?” A woman called from behind him. He turned around to see a middle aged woman in a yellow sundress and unreasonably high heels. Lana.

 

She came over to him, smiling her continuous (and clearly fake) smile and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She had aged significantly since he last saw her, but her attempts at botox and other rejuvenating tactics were obvious.

 

“How are you?” She asked.

 

“I’m fine.” He said bluntly.

 

“Mhm… And where’s your new girlfriend?”

 

“Who said I brought a girlfriend?”

 

She pursed her lips slightly. “Your plus one, Hank? Obviously you brought a date, so where is she? How old is she? I know you like ‘em younger.”

 

Hank just rolled his eyes at her. “You know wha-“

 

“Hank!” Connor came trotting over, his hair perfectly mused and slightly in his face and smiling brightly. The boy came up and grabbed Hank’s arm. “Who’s this?” He asked innocently.

 

“Connor, this is my ex wife, Lana.” Hank smirked. “And, Lana, this is my boyfriend, Connor.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lana!” Connor reached out to shake her hand. She frowned but only for a second before returning to her perpetual smile and taking his hand.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Connor.”

 

As Connor shook her hand only one thought crossed his mind - _Hank wasn’t exaggerating when he said she was a massive bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana, the bitch, has arrived.


	5. Splash: The Meta-Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time and butt stuff. What more can I say?

**November 4, 2039**

Hank flopped onto the bed and rubbed his face in exacerbation. “Lana is such a biiiiiiiich.”

Connor sat down next to him and patted his thigh comfortingly. “I know, Hank. I know.”

“But did you see the look on her face when you walked out? Fucking priceless.” Hank laughed. Connor smiled to himself. Something about the whole interaction had been oddly fun. Admittedly, the android was starting to learn to love his “shock value”. Dressing up like Connie, wearing the leash on Halloween, and now being the pretty boy at his boyfriend’s ex’s wedding; Connor was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Wanna go down to the pool?” Hank asked, sitting up finally.

“Lana did invite us to join her.” Connor smirked cheekily, “It would be rude if we didn’t take her up on her offer.”

“We don’t want to be bad guests.”

Connor hopped up and began digging through his suitcase. It didn’t take him long to find the swimsuit he wanted. He held it up in conquest.

Hank groaned. “Please don’t wear it, Connor.”

He held up bright turquoise speedo and smiled. “But I look good in it.”

“My ex-inlaws are probably gonna be there.”

Connor’s smile faltered. “Fine..” He said and began to look for another swimsuit.

Hank was no match for the android’s puppy dog eyes and little put. “Just put on the damn speedo.”

His eyes lit up. “Yay!”

The Lieutenant groaned and got up, going to his own bag in search of something that wouldn’t make him feel self-conscious. By the time Hank had found a pair of black swim trunks and his obligatory middle-aged-man Hawaiian shirt, Connor was staring out the window in nothing but the speedo.

“Con, you gotta put something on over that while we walk downstairs.”

Connor grumbled and went to his bag pulling about a pair of shorts and a black tank top that looked suspiciously like the one Hank has been searching for before the trip. That little prick. Hank awkwardly stripped to put on his swim trunks, feeling eyes on him the whole time.

“Stop staring at me, Connor. It’s weird.”

“You watch me change.”

“Well, that’s because you’re young and attractive. I’m just some old, fat man.”

Connor frowned. “I think you’re very attractive, Hank.”

“You shouldn’t.”

The android approached his lover and put his hands on both of his shoulders. “Hank. You are the most amazing creature I have ever laid eyes on. Now get changed and let me stare at your ass while you do it.”

Once Hank was dressed Connor gathered up towels, sunscreen, and his sunglasses. They walked to the elevator and went down, easily navigating their way to the pool. There was a surprisingly large amount of people outside. Back in Detroit, people wouldn’t even consider going outside without at least two layers. Hank led Connor toward the cabanas where Lana said she would be, and, low and behold, Hank spotted her reclined back in a lounge chair next to a man who he assumed was Nathan. He looked to be about Lana’s age, somewhere in his early 40’s, and he had short chestnut hair. He wasn’t bad looking…he was just very…average.

“Hi, Lana,” Hank said as he dropped his stuff on a nearby lounger.

She peered over her giant sunglasses at him. “Hank. I’m glad you could join us.” She tapped Nathan on the shoulder. “Honey, meet my ex-husband, Hank.”

Nathan Got up and came over, offering his hand to Hank. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Hank took his hand cautiously. “Same to you, Nathan.”

“Please, call me Nate.”

“Nate,” Hank corrected. He turned to Connor who was midway through pulling off his tank top. “And this is Connor.”

Connor smiled awkwardly and dropped his shirt back down and took Nate’s hand, shaking it firmly. “And do you work with Hank or..?” Nate asked

“I mean yeah,” Connor laughed a little, “But we’re also dating, which is why I’m here…. Because I’m his boyfriend.”

“Ah,” Nate said, clearly a little blindsided. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you two.”

“Likewise,” Connor said as Nate walked back to his seat. This whole trip was very awkward, for lack of a better word. Connor and Hank exchanged a glance before the android went to pull off the tanks for the second time. The Lieutenant plopped down on his chair and watched Connor pull down his short. That’s hot, Hank thought to himself. Connor pulled on a pair of plastic sunglasses and came over to Hank with a bottle of sunscreen.

“Can you put some on my back, love?” He sat down next to Hank on the longer.

“Sure,” Hank said, but leaned in and whispered,” Do you even need this stuff?”

“No, not really. I just want to be immersed in the ‘human experience’.”

Hank grunted in understanding, putting a gracious amount of sunscreen on his palm and began to rub it on Connor’s back. The android shivered. “Sweet rA9, that’s _freezing_.”

“You’re so fucking sensitive, Connor.”

“But you love it,” Connor smirked back at his boyfriend. Hank rolled his eyes.

The android’s finger idly ran over the part of Hank’s thigh tattoo that peaked out from under his swim trunks. “I’m gonna go get a drink. You want anything?”

“Uhh,” Hank quickly looked at Lana and then back at Connor, “Just… just a soda please.”

“Sure,” Connor smiled and got up. The android was definitely pleased that Hank was cutting down on his alcohol consumption, but it bothered him slightly that it was because he didn’t want Lana to think badly of him. Connor knew Hank had been a good father, and presumably a good husband, but he also knew that all most people saw was a drunk old man with a shit personality. Connor knew that simply wasn’t true because he knew Hank. He had seen Hank at his worst, passed out on the floor and sloppy drunk, but he also knew that the Lieutenant was still heartbroken over the loss of his son. He knew that deep down Hank was a kind, sensitive, and fun guy. Hank also wasn’t an old fart. He was a millennial, a generation of new technology and excessive ridiculousness, and Connor had obviously stalked Hank’s old social media to see what he was like back then. It was intriguing, to say the least.

Connor ordered the drinks and took a seat at the poolside bar while he waited. There was an android working the bar. He was tall, maybe Hank’s height, and strong looking with freckles and short red hair.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He asked while he made Connor’s Piña Colada.

“Maybe,” Connor answered casually.

“My name’s Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex. I’m Connor.”

Alex looked up at him like something had just clicked into place. “RK800?”

“What?” Connor looked up. His thirium pump speeds up and released the android equivalent of adrenaline.

“You’re that famous RK800 prototype from Detroit, right?”

Connor was flustered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Dude, relax.” Alex put his drinks on the counter. “Nobody cares about the deviant hunter thing here. What you did for the revolution was amazing. I even have the newspaper headline from when you became the first android detective. I’m being deadass. You’re like a hero here.”

Connor blushed from the praise. “Thank you, Alex. Most androids in Detroit still only see me as the Deviant Hunter, so it feels nice to not be criticized for who I was.”

“Yeah, man,” Alex smiled, “I’ll see ya around, yeah?”

Connor smiled. “Sure.”

He walked back to the chairs where Hank was laying down. Connor set down Hank’s drink before he sat down in his own lounger.

“You and that bartended looked like you were having an interesting conversation,” Hank stated as he took a sip of his cola.

“Oh, yeah… He recognized me from that newspaper article from back in January.”

“No way.”

“What newspaper article?” Lana interjected.

Connor looked at Hank and Hank looked at Connor.

“Uhhhh… Connor was uh-“ Hank started, but Connor interrupted him.

“I worked a pretty big case about a year back. I was in the news because of how… young I am.”

Connor and Hank had an unspoken agreement to not Lana nodded, her lips pursing like they did before. “Yes,” she started, “You are very young.” She glanced at Hank who paid her no mind. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“27,” Connor stated quickly. That got Hanks attention a little. When did he decide on that?

Lana hummed before returning to her sunbathing.

“27?” Hank whispered.

Connor shrugged. “You wanna get in the pool with me?”

Hank fake grimaced. “I better not.”

“Haaaaaaaaaaank! Please.”

“I’ll come to sit by the water.”

Connor shot up, clearly very excited. “Yes!”

The android took off in a fast walk toward the pool as to avoid breaking the “no running” rule. Hank followed slowly behind him. Connor looked back at him and smiled “Watch this!”

Connor cannonballed into the water making a surprisingly big splash when he hit the water. When he came back up, Hank was in the process of sitting down. Connor’s hair flopped down onto his face and he paddled his way over to Hank, resting his arms on the side of the pool.

“How is it, Con?”

“Real fucking cold, not gonna lie.”

Hank laughed. Connor took one of Hank’s hands and kissed his knuckle. “You know I love you?”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Keep that in mind.”

“Keep that in mind for wha-!”

Before Hank could finish talking he was submerged in the water. Connor had been right. It was fucking cold. He came back up, gasping for air.

“Connor, what the fuck?”

The android was laughing so hard he almost drowned. “I’m sorry, babe. I just had to.”

Hank grabbed him and pulled him under the water. Connor kept laughing.

“You’re such an ass.”

“I know.”

Hank trudged out of the water, still wearing his flip-flops and t-shirt, while Connor followed behind him, leisurely doing the backstroke.

“Can we go back up? I don’t want to sit around looking like a wet rat.”

Connor pouted a little. “Can’t you just take the shirt off and let it dry.”

Hank’s face was a mixture of serious and sad. “Please don’t make me.”

Connor’s mood sobered. “We can go back if that’s what you want.”

“Thanks.”

Connor and Hank said by to Lana and Nathan before heading back up. Connor hated how self-conscious Hank was, and it only seemed to worse around Lana. Hank was a handsome guy in Connor’s eyes. He was tall, soft but strong, and had, in the android’s opinion, aged very well.

When they got back to the room, Hank stripped out of his wet clothes and put on a bathrobe before flopping onto the bed and turning on the tv. Connor had an idea.

The android pulled off his speedo and walked in front of the tv.

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he smirked. Connor crawled onto the bed on all-fours, right between the Lieutenant’s legs.

“Connor…” Hank warned half-heartedly.

“What?” The android asked innocently as one of his hands slipped under the bathrobe, finding Hank’s dick. He gave a few light strokes and watched the Lieutenant close his eyes in pleasure.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“And wouldn't that just be the best way to die?”

Connor moved his head down and took Hank in his mouth. The man let out a groan and let his head lean back against the pillows. The android soon found a reasonable pace, bobbing his head up and down from tip to base. Hank’s hand laced with Connor’s wet hair, encouraging him to pick up the pace.

“Oh Connor,” Hank moaned deeply. The android looked up at him through his eyelashes and he continued to suck him off. Hank was thoroughly enjoying himself, but he pulled Connor off. “Come here.”

Connor obliged crawling up so that he was straddling the Lieutenant. Hank pulled him into a kiss and ground up against him. “You’re so hot, Hank.”

“Stop lying,” he said through heaved breathes.

“I’m not lying.” Connor leaned back so his ass was situated on Hank’s cock without him going inside. He began to stroke himself. “Look what you do to me. You can’t tell me that my body is lying too.”

Hank blushed and didn’t say anything.

“I want you to fuck me, Hank,” Connor kissed his neck and down his chest. “You fill me up so perfectly.”

Hank gasped quietly as Connor began to suck gently on his neck, leaving little bruises as he went.

“Every part of you is perfect.”

Connor raised himself onto his knees a little before bringing Hank’s dick to his entrance. The android was already leaking from his self-lubrication. Hank and Connor moaned in unison as he pushed inside his younger lover.

“I love you, Hank.”

“I love you too, Connor.”

Connor began to bounce, slowly at first, up and down on Hank’s lap. Hank searched for Connor’s hand without breaking eye-contact. He could feel the skin pull back to reveal the synthetic white layer beneath. He could also feel and see it on the part of Connor’s cheek that he cupped lovingly.

“C-Connor…” Hank was close, the android could feel it. He kissed Hank, muffling his moan as he came inside him. Connor’s hips stuttered and soon he was coming too, all over their stomachs.

The android rolled off, breathing heavily to match his partner.

“That was-“

“-wow.”

“Yeah.”

Connor rolled over and dropped his arm over Hank’s chest and caressed his face gently.

“I love you so so much.”

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main man Hank out here feeling bad for himself when all Connor wants to do is ride his dick, you feel?


	6. Blue Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers, Rehearsal Dinners, and Ex-InLaws
> 
> Edit: Just a reminder to everyone this fic is part of a series for a reason. Connor's bodily needs are legit all explained in "Software Update" which is the first part of this series. Please read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest I feel like my writing hasn't been up to standards lately. I'm really disappointed in myself, because I wanted this story to be good, but I feel like it's just falling apart. idk. Let me know what you think/

**November 5, 2039**

 

Water cascaded over Connor’s bare body, warm and inviting, but his back collided with the cool ceramic, sending a jolt through his body.

 

“Hank,” he moaned. His legs were wrapped tightly around his lover’s waist as he slowly thrust into the android. Connor’s head was tilted back, allowing Hank to suck gently on his neck and kiss his jaw. Little blue hickies found their home on Connor’s prominent collar bones. They were very sexy in Hank’s opinion, but they never last more than an hour, which was honestly super convenient.

 

One of Connor’s hands made it to Hank’s hair, while the other gripped ruthlessly at his lover’s back. Hank hoped it would leave a mark.

 

“Oh god, Connor,” Hank breathed against the nape of the boy’s neck. He could happily spend all day, every day making love to Connor. Sex was a part of their daily routine at this point, but every time felt like the first time (it also helped Hank get closer to his daily cardio goal, which was an added bonus).

 

“Deeper, Hank,” Connor groaned loudly, “I need you deeper!”

 

Hank obliged, bringing one of the android’s legs over his shoulder and letting the other drop to the ground. God bless Connor’s flexibility. Hank should personally thank Kamski for that.

 

“Right there! Right there, Hank! Fuck yeah!” Connor’s cheek pressed into the ceramic wall as he shouted his praise probably loud enough for the whole floor to hear.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Hank stopped mid thrust. They exchanged a look.

 

Another knock.

 

“Connor, you gotta answer it.”

 

The android pulled his leg down. “Why me?”

 

“Because if it’s management they won’t be able to get mad at your cute face.”

 

Connor groaned in exacerbation and got out of the shower. “You owe me a blowjob, Hank,” he whispered aggressively.

 

The android didn’t bother drying off, just grabbing a towel for modesty’s sake. Water dripped from his curling hair and down his face and chest as he padded out to the door. He opened it without hesitation. A young man stood there holding a bottle of wine. He was mixed East Asian and Caucasian. Connor analyzed him out of compulsion. 6”1.3’, 187.6 lbs, with dark brown eyes, short black hair, and freckles. Aesthetically pleasing.

 

“Mr. Anderso-… Oh.” He looked Connor up and down quickly, “Oh my god I’m so sorry. I must have gotten the wrong room.”

 

The kid went to walk away, but Connor stopped him.

 

“No. No. You have the right room. I’m Mr.Anderson.”

 

“No, you can’t be. the Mr.Anderson I’m looking for is…. well… older.”

 

“Ohhhh. You’re looking for Hank. He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?” he asked slowly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But you’re both Mr.Anderson?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The kid kinda just stood there and nodded before returning to the real world. “Well, I’m Fox. I’m Nathan Douglas’s son.” He offered a hand to Connor.

 

Nate hadn’t mentioned a son earlier, but Connor awkwardly exchanged hands on his towel as to shake the boy’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr.Anderson.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, but I am genuinely begging you, please just call me Connor.”

 

Fox’s face was dusted with a light pink blush as his eye drifted to Connor’s bruised collar. The android could sense his heart rate increasing. Fox was attracted to him. Connor was flattered, but it also made him want to end this interaction faster.

 

“I was told to bring you this,” Fox handed him the bottle of wine, “And this.”

 

A letter was produced from the boy’s back pocket. “It’s information about the rehearsal dinner tonight.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Fox awkwardly began to walk off before spinning on his heels quickly to face Connor. “I hope I’ll see you there.”

 

Connor just smiled politely and closed the door, dropping his towel immediately.

 

“Hank, we got free booze!”

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

—————

 

The invitation had said that the rehearsal dinner would be at 6:30 in one of the ballrooms and that it was business casual.

 

To Hank, 6:30 meant 7:00, and business casual meant clean jeans and a fresh shirt.

 

To Connor, 6:30 meant 6:29 exactly, and business casual meant a suit.

 

This combination led to them arriving at 6:43; Connor wearing a dress-shirt with a jumper and black jeans, and Hank in a proper button-up with slacks. It made him not feel like himself, but it made Connor happy so he allowed the wardrobe glow-up to happen with moderate protest.

 

Wedding guests mingled about the room, catching up and chatting. Hank and Connor knew no-one, so they quietly went in search for their seats. They found them quickly and sat down, ordering a soda for Hank and some fruity cocktail for Connor.

 

“Hank?” A voice behind them.

 

Both men turned to see the source of the voice. Connor didn’t recognize her, but by the spike in Hank’s heart rate he assumed that Hank knew her.

 

“Hi, Janice,” The Lieutenant said through a pained smile. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m gooood,” She said as she took a seat next to Hank. “How are you doing? I haven't seen you since-”

 

“Same old stuff,” Hank cut her off, not wanting to hear where she would inevitably go. “Although I did get to see a fair deal of the excitement from the revolution.”

 

“Wow, were you not terrified that the android would all go deviant and lose control?”

 

Connor’s LED would have been flashing red if he still had it, and right about now he wished that he had kept it, but Hank kept cool. “The androids weren’t crazy. They were scared.”

 

This answer obviously didn’t satisfy Janice, but she changed the topic to avoid taboo conversation. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is Connor. My partner.”

 

“From work?”

 

“Yeah… and like… life.”

 

It clicked. “Oh,” she said, “Well, I’m Lana’s mom, Janice.”

 

Ah, Connor thought, the ex-inlaws. Spooky.

 

“It’s very nice to me you, Janice.”

 

“Likewise,” She did the same thing that Lana did with her lips.

 

To be completely honest, Connor was low-key glad she didn’t really like him so he wouldn’t have to shake another fucking hand. If someone else went for his hand he was just going to break theirs.

 

“Well, I best be off,” Janice got up, “I’ll see you two later.”

 

Once, she was out of earshot, Connor turned to Hank whispered, “How the fuck did you deal with that for 3 years?”

 

“If you ever have kids you’ll realize that you would do anything for them, including putting up with the literal devil incarnate.”

 

Connor didn’t want to think about those words too much. If he ever had kids. Was that even a possibility for Connor? He had just planned on spending the rest of his life with Hank. He didn’t think of his existence passed that. Connor just decided that right now was enough and that living in the moment would satisfy him for now. He took Hanks hand.

 

The dinner was painfully boring. The people who sat at Hank and Connor’s table were bland beyond reason, the speeches were cliché, but, hey, the food was free and half decent.

 

Connor looked up when Fox began a speech. He found out that Fox had a twin sister, Millicent, and that their mother had died when they were younger. It was heartfelt and touching, but when Fox’s eyes landed on Connor, the android felt a strange sort of uncomfortable. He logged the memory.

 

After the dinner, most guests returned to their rooms for the night, but Hank wanted to go to the hotel bar for some drinks. Connor happily joined.

 

Hank got a whiskey and some shots of vodka for him and Connor, while the android ordered a drink called the “Sarasota Sunrise”. They drank their drinks and then drank some more, both officially some degree of drunk.

 

Connor leaned on the bar and slapped Hank’s shoulder. “I gotta piss, babe.”

 

“Okay,” Hank nodded in comprehension.

 

The android walked to the bathroom, retaining most of his motor skills, but still pleasantly buzzed. He went to a urinal and began to unzip his pants when someone else entered. Probably Hank.

 

“If you wanted to bang, you could have just told me and we could've gotten this show on the road.”

 

“Oh, I’d definitely love to bang.” It wasn’t Hank. Fox.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Fox smirked. “I saw the way you looked at me before. You want me.”

 

“No,” Connor began to back away nervously, “I really don’t.”

 

“Come on, baby.” Fox reached up to caress Connor’s cheek, but he instinctually clocked the kid in the face to stop him. Fox stumbled back. “You bitch.”

 

Fox took one weak swing at Connor, but it connected perfectly with his nose. Blood dripped down his lip. Fox stared in disgust between his hand and Connor’s face. “You’re a fucking android? Jesus that old man is just some weird fucking perv.”

 

Fox took off, wiping blue blood on his shirt. Evidence, Connor thought before sliding to the floor. He sat here for a good minute, before deciding to go find Hank. His boyfriend was still sitting at the bar where Connor had left him.

 

“Hank?” he called quietly.

 

“What took you so lo- Connor! What the fuck?” Hank stood up and grabbed Connor’s face in his hand. Dried blue blood was crusted on his lips and nostril.

 

“Just some guy. I’m fine. I promise.” He wasn’t fine.

 

Hank pulled him against his chest. “I will beat the living shit out of whoever did this.”

 

“Please don’t. Can I just go back to the room? I don’t want anyone from the wedding seeing the blue blood.” Even though one already had.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, Connor.”

 

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so sad to turn Fox into an ass, because Fox is in my top 2 names for men. lol


	7. Sexbot Sob Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is relatively short, but that's because the next chapter should be the last one (or last two if it's super long)! We have survived! I want to thank everyone for the unbelievable amount of support received on this fic, because it really does mean the world to me. 
> 
> Also, fear not because the Being Human series is not done yet! There will be another fic coming soon.
> 
> Also, also, please comment if there is any specific character/scene/outfit drawn out, because I am in the process of making the art to go along with this fic (which will be posted here and on my tumblr). So let me know it there is anything in particular that you would like to see!

**November 5, 2039**

 

Connor sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed in his pajamas, mindlessly watching some cooking show. The comforter was squishy under his hands and he kneaded at it gently. Hank came over, kneeling on the ground in front of Connor, blocking the android’s view of the tv.

 

“Connor.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not.” Hank offered his hands to the boy who took them without hesitation. They were warm and rough, but Hank was always warm and rough. “What the hell happened back their, Con?”

 

“I already told you, Hank. Some guy came onto me in the bathroom and when he got to close I hit him. Then he hit me back and left.”

 

Hank’s already present frown deepened. “Well, did you know him? Cause if you do, I’ll beat his ass I swear to god.”

 

Connor said nothing, gaze just shifting to a random section of the overly patterned couch. Just as Hank opened his mouth to ask again there was a loud bang on the door. Connor jumped, startled by the sound. Hank pushed himself off of his knees.

 

“Stay here, Connor.” But did Connor ever listen? The android stood up and followed Hank, peaking around the corner as Hank opened the door. A short, but very disgruntled, young woman stood at the door. Connor recognized her. Millicent. Fox’s sister.

 

“Is Connor here?” She asked.

 

Hank crossed his arms, blocking the doorway with his bulk. “Why do you want to know?”

 

She began to fidget with the sleeve of her sweater. “My brother is the one who attacked him in the bathroom.”

 

“You’re brother did fucking what?” Hank all but growled.

 

“I know,” she put her hands up, trying to keep Hank calm, “I would beat the shit out of him too, Mr.Anderson… but he needs to apologize to Connor before you kill him.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Millicent looked to her left, disappointment clear on her face, before reaching over to grab something. She was pulling Fox by his ear. He squeaked in pain. Fox’s face was puffy with tears, a little blood was still left around his nose, and one of his cheeks was bright red. Millicent must have slapped him because that distinct handprint on Fox’s face wasn’t from Connor, he thought.

 

“Say you’re sorry,” Millicent stated firmly.

 

Fox was tearing up as he called into the room, “I-I’m really sorry, Connor. I just- I don’t know what I was thinking. I just- I just,” he sniffled loudly. It was a gross sound. He was about to start speaking again, but Millicent let go of his ear.

 

“Go back to the room, Fox.”

 

He nodded before scampering off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Connor felt a dash of sympathy, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Millicent looked at the android, who had moved closer to the door. “Can I please talk to you?”

 

Connor gently pushed Hank to the side. “Sure.”

 

Millicent walked into the room and thanked Connor. She sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, while Hank and Connor sat on the bed, hand-in-hand.

 

“Fox is… troubled,” she said slowly, cautiously

 

“You’re damn right about that,” Hank grunted.

 

Millicent sighed, clearly still upset. “I never thought he would actually assault someone,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “He came out as gay year after our mom died when we were 15. Dad didn’t take it as well as he could have, and that had a, well, Fox did not react well.”

 

“We’re from South Carolina,” she explained, “It was hard enough living there and not being white, but being gay too? It was less than easy. Fox was bullied relentlessly and was never able to find someone outside of the family to connect with. He had a lot of… pent-up feelings. When we turned 18 last year he started seeing a CX400 model, Carter, through one of those android dating services. After everything in Detroit, Fox had hoped that Carter would run away with him, so he went to the units where Carter was stored to rescue him. When he got there Fox found that Carter had escaped on his own with no trace. No note. No Goodbye. Nothing.”

 

“He figured that Carter had never actually liked him and that it was just his programming that made him act as though he truly loved Fox. He hasn’t been quite right since then. He’ll get obsessed with a guy, doesn’t matter if they're straight or gay, single or taken, human or android, or whatever, and he will pursue them relentlessly.”

 

“So, stalking?” Hank interjected.

 

“Basically,” Millicent proceeded hesitantly, “but he has _NEVER_ attacked someone like that before. He can’t stand the idea of our father marrying Lana, and I think that the stress just pushed him over the edge. What I am saying is not meant to excuse his actions, but what I want you to know is that I would never have let him out of my site.”

 

“Are you saying that you knew he was pursuing me?” Connor asked, masking his anxiety.

 

“The second I saw a beautiful android walk into the ballroom, I knew it wouldn’t be long. I just didn’t know you two had already met.”

 

“Did he tell you I was an android?”

 

Millicent shook her head. “No, I saw an android that was the same model as you on the news while everything was doing down in Detroit. I just recognized your face.”

 

Connor consciously decided that now wouldn’t be a good time to tell her that it was him on the news. He felt oddly comforted from talking with Millicent, but Hank’s heart rate was still through the roof. He should advise his boyfriend to do some breathing exercises to soothe that in the future, the android thought.

 

“Ah…” Connor hummed quietly, avoiding eye contact. Hank rubbed his hand gently.

 

Millicent began to stand. “I should be heading back, but I hope that you feel better, Connor. I’m so sorry that this happened.”

 

Connor and Hank didn’t respond, instead just watched her leave. Tears were running down the android’s cheeks before the door was even closed completely.

 

“Can I hold you?” Hank whispered.

 

Connor nodded aggressively and collapsed in Hank’s arms. He felt safer there. Hank stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

 

“You’re okay, Connor,” he whispered, “I’m right here. I’m always right here.”

 

Connor cried for what felt like hours, but when he was done he felt better, finally sitting up to look at Hank. His cheeks and nose were blue and his Connor was human Hank was sure that his eyes would be puffy and red.

 

“I’m tired, Hank.”

 

The older man cupped Connor’s cheek in his hand, stroking the soft skin. “If that’s what you want, my love, that’s what we’ll do.”

 

Connor nodded and then crawled up the bed, situating himself beneath the duvet. Hank trudged over to his side of the bed and plopped down next to Connor, pulling his lover close. The remote was quickly snatched up by Connor who proceeded to search through the channels until he found Animal Planet. A show about dogs was on. It made Connor happy.

 

Despite his best efforts, Hank fell asleep at least an hour before Connor could even get comfortable. The android was tired, but every time he closed his eyes he thought back to the incident and he was wide awake again. He decided to just forgo sleep and laid his head down on Hank’s chest and listened to the combined flow of his heartbeat and breathing.

 

This was okay, Connor thought. This will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a reminder to comment any characters/scenes/outfits you want to see drawn out! Thank you for reading <3


	8. Sock Garter Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaayyyyyyy!!!!! I'm a dirty, dirty liar! Okay, so basically I'm going to let you into my life for a fat sec. I am going into my senior year of high school, so this summer is filled with college tours and summer classes. I JUST arrived in Connecticut today for two interviews and three tours of school, so I am super busy. I am not only working on writing this and school shit, but also art for this fic and personal art. I'm sorry if my schedule is super fucked, but I promise I am trying my hardest to get out content as quickly and well made as possible. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

**November 6, 2039**

 

The wedding day.

The sun that fluttered through the window felt warm on Connor’s face. He must have fallen asleep at some point. He sat up and rubbed his eyes out of habit, adjusting to the light. Hank was snoring peacefully next to him, a little puddle of drool forming on the pillow. Connor kissed him on the cheek before getting out of bed. He stretched as he approached the door to the terrace. The sun was even warmer outside. Despite it being November, Florida was still warm. Well, warm for an android from Detroit. Connor leaned up against the railing and watched the cars go by on the street below. The android downloaded the daily news, something he tried to avoid doing now that he was integrating into human society, but he needed something to do. It would reach 84 degrees around 2:30 PM. Maybe Hank shouldn’t wear his jacket to the wedding. He could overheat.

An arm around his waist startled Connor from his thoughts. Hank. His beard tickled Connor’s neck as he peppered kisses there and on his jaw and cheek. “Hi, babe.”

“Hello, my love,” Connor turned in Hank’s embrace to face the man. The android reached his hands up to cup his lover’s face before kissing him. Hank had horrible morning breath. Connor wouldn’t mention that though. “I love you, Hank.”

“I love you too,” Hank pecked him one time, “Wanna order breakfast?”

 

—————

If Connor’s research into millennial culture was correct, then he would consider what they were doing to be “boujee”. Their hotel room had one of those fancy bathtubs that were big enough for two people and had a fancy tray for wine and books and such. Hank had decided that it would be a waste to not take advantage of this. That’s why they were currently sitting in a bubble bath drinking mimosas and eating pancakes.

“This seems rather extravagant, Hank,” Connor admitted as he ate a strawberry off his plate.

“Listen,” Hank reasoned, “We paid to come here, so I am going to take advantage of every amenity. I don’t care if I look like a middle-aged mom’s Pinterest page. Just try to relax.”

Connor tilted his head to the side. “Pinterest?”

Hank squinted his eyes at Connor. “It was a website. Can’t you just like look it up?”

Connor started off for a second, and if he still had his LED it would be spinning yellow, then proceed to talk like a human wiki page, “Pinterest is a web and mobile application company that operates a software system designed to discover information on the World Wide Web, mainly using images and on a shorter scale, GIFs and videos. The site was founded by Ben Silbermann, Paul Sciarra and Evan Sharp.”

“Thanks for sharing, Con,” Hank chuckled.

“That is quite an interesting concept. Maybe I should invest some time in ‘pinning’. It could potentially help with my further integration,” Connor stated.

Hank stared at him for a second, processing whether he was joking or not, before just saying, “Whatever floats your boat, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, Hank,” Connor pouted. Like a kid.

When the pancakes were reasonably demolished, Connor joined Hank on his side of the tub and pushed the tray to the other end. Connor settled between Hank’s thick thighs and rested his back against his lover’s chest. 83 beats per minute. Hank was nervous.

“Are you stressed about the wedding?” Connor asked, craning his neck to look at Hank.

“Kinda,” he admitted, “but more about seeing Fox again. I swear if he tries anything I’ll fuck him up,” Hank growled out, heart rate increasing more.

Connor put a hand right over the tattoo that resided on Hank’s hairy chest and nuzzled close to him. “Everything will be fine. I trust Millicent. She seemed… genuine.”

“Whatever you say,” Hank grumbled into the android’s hair.

Connor scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them at Hank. Little clusters gathered on Hank’s nose, beard, and eyebrows. Connor laughed. Hank did not. Instead, Hank proceeded to scoop up some bubbles and smoosh them on Connor’s face like a beard. This quickly turned into a bubble fight and then a splashing match. The tile floor and other surrounding areas were covered in water and bubble remnants, while Connor and Hank still sat in the tub laughing hysterically at their handiwork.

“We should get out, I’m turning into a prune,” Hank said between chuckles.

“Agreed, though I do lack the function to ‘prune’ like you do.” Connor pulled himself out of the tub and walked over to where the towels were hanging, grabbing one for himself and one for Hank. The Lieutenant gratefully accepted the towel, but before he could wrap it around his waist, Connor took a mental image. Not for sexual purposes, because rA9 knows he has an unholy amount of footage recorded of that, but rather to remember Hank in his full, unashamed form. Hank was self-conscious, to say the least, so Connor rarely got to see him nude outside of sexual encounters, but despite Hank’s arguing, Connor thought Hank had a very appealing physic. He was soft and rough at the same time, that combined with his various tattoos, scars, and excessive body hair gave him what Connor dubbed a “burley aesthetic”. The android found him to be pleasing to look at.

“What the hell are you staring at, Con?”

Connor snapped out of his daydream and looked up at his boyfriend, smiling. “Nothing, darling. I believe it would be a good idea for us to start getting ready. We are meant to take our seats downstairs in approximately 32 minutes and 28 seconds.”

Connor played out his outfit on the bed, admiring his new outfit. He believed that he would very ‘sharp’, although Hank would call him ‘dorky’ which in Hank’s opinion was an accurate description. The android’s mixture of shirt stays and sock garters made him look like an IT guy who had accidentally gotten into BDSM. Hank would never openly admit that it was hot, but it was totally fucking hot. Connor pulled on his trousers and dress shirt before clipping on his suspenders and tying his bowtie. Such a fucking dork, Hank thought, but how would he look with glasses on? The thoughts that followed next were indescribably obscene. Hank promptly returned to getting dressed as to not ravage his lover right there and then.

“Do you need help, Hank?” Connor asked, suddenly standing directly behind Hank. The Lieutenant almost jumped but retained his manly, fearless exterior.

“Sure,” Hank turned to let Connor tie his tie.

“You look very handsome, my love,” Connor stated as his hands diligently worked.

“As do you.” The android’s cheeks dusted blue. Adorable. When he was done with the tie, Connor perked up on his tippy toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Hank’s lips.

“You ready?”

“Yeah…Actually, just give me one sec,” Hank walked tot he bathroom and pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and pulled his hair back, letting a few strands flutter free. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

“Alrighty!” Connor linked arms with Hank and they left the hotel room. This was going to be one hell of a show…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, If your curious about my art and have any interest in purchasing some please feel free to hit up my Redbubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/stardustgirl?ref=account-nav-dropdown&asc=u
> 
> I will be uploading my art on there within the next few days!'
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Memorable Goodbyes and a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has been a long time coming! I hope you enjoy this final chapter and I'm really sorry that this didn't come out sooner. My summer has just been so bloody hectic. See the end of the chapter for more of an update on my personal life if you're interested.
> 
> Also, yes, I did change my username. It's still me, y'all.

**November 6, 2039**

 

The wedding was on the beach, which Hank would have enjoyed if he had actually been on a beach vacation, but this was not a beach vacation. This was his ex-wife’s wedding. And it was baking hot outside. And he had to take his stupid shoes off on the pier to walk through the sand. And his spritely android boyfriend was currently squatting down in the sand to pick up shells. It was a fair assessment to say that this was chaos.

“This one’s pretty, Hank,” Connor held up a pastel pink shell, still perfectly intact. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, clearly proud of his discovery.

“It is. You wanna bring it with you?”

Connor stood up and inspected it again before nodding and shoving it into his pant’s pocket. Hank offered his hand and the android snatched it up, clinging closely to his lover, nuzzling slightly. This level of PDA was abnormal for them, and Hank couldn’t tell if it was because they actually could be close or because Connor knew it would make a good show. And to be honest, Hank couldn’t care less.

There were no assigned seats when they got over to where the ceremony was being held, but Hank and Connor found seats somewhere towards the back, not wanting to get to close to the immediate families (or, more specifically, Hank’s ex-inlaws). According to the schedule, things would be beginning any second. This suspicion was confirmed when Nate and the groomsmen all came out, Fox included.

After getting to there spots at the front, Hank noticed Fox’s gaze drifting towards them in the crowd. Connor was oblivious, distracted by someone playing fetch with their dog off in the distance, but Hank caught his eye. The Lieutenant gave the kid a death stare that could only be acquired through years of dealing with Gavin’s bullshit and slowly dragged his thumb across his throat. Fox went pale. His attention snapped somewhere else in an instant. Hank was still tempted to just get up a throttle the little piece of shit, but he promised Connor (and Milly) that we wouldn’t murder anyone. The lord was testing him.

Music started. It was showtime. The bridesmaids made there was down the aisle, all in the same boxy coral dress. There hadn’t been bridesmaids at Hank’s wedding. Just a maid of honor, some girl Hank couldn’t have been bothered to remember the name of, and Fowler as best man, along with very close family. There wedding was only a month after Lana found out she was pregnant and 3 weeks after Hank had proposed. He had been younger, more hopeful that things would work out and ready to be a dad. He never expected that his life would have ended up where it was now, and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Connor had been a welcome, if not necessary, change in his life.

The Lieutenant pulled himself out of his reflection just as Lana came into view. She looked nice, Hank wouldn’t go as far to say she was beautiful, but he didn’t look bad. She had been beautiful when they were together, but her vanity had led her to make some rash cosmetic decisions. She would have aged gracefully if she had allowed herself that opportunity. Connor wouldn’t age though. He’d be the perfect porcelain doll ’til the day Hank keeled over and died. Hank’s face got red with the thought of Connor still found him handsome despite being some old sad drunkard. Well, that’s love, he guessed.

Would Connor like a wedding like this? Hank couldn’t help but wonder. The android’s eyes gleamed with excitement at the human ritual, despite not being particularly fond of the participants. Maybe it was the decor. Connor tended to be a stereotypical gay when it came to those kinds of things. Would Connor even want to get married? It would be a big step forward seeing as they hadn’t even come out as a couple at the station yet. Maybe one day Hank would pop the question. It was something for the old man to look forward to.

——————————

The ceremony was nice, but watching your ex get married definitely could make you hungry. Hank was starving to put it lightly. Connor clung lovingly to the Lieutenant’s arm as they entered the ballroom they had been in the night before. The decorations were a bit more elaborate this time around and Connor was soaking it all in. It brought a smile to Hank’s face seeing his boyfriend so excited over such a menial thing. He truly was easily pleased. Hank flashed back to the first time Connor had seen bubbles. It was at the park sometime in summer and the android had been so amused that Hank promptly drove to the dollar store and bought the android all the bubbles he could find. Connor had the same expression on his face that day as he did now, looking at the fairy lights and flowers that decorated the tables.

Connor and Hank quickly found their table since it was the one they were sitting at the rehearsal dinner. Hank pulled out Connor’s chair and let his boyfriend sit.

“Thank you,” Connor smiled up at Hank. The older man leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the android’s forehead.

Drinks were ordered and dinner was served without too much hassle. While Hank was scarfing down his steak (which, even he would admit, was really fucking good), he noticed Connor picking at his dinner without eating it.

“You okay, Con?” Hank asked.

Connor looked up at him with a faux smile. “Yeah… I guess this whole trip has just been… I don’t know. It’s just been a lot for a first vacation,” Hank frowned and Connor quickly corrected himself, “Not, that it was bad per say, but it was just… not us, I guess.”

“I’m sorry that I dragged you here, Con,” Hank sighed. “I should have thought this over before pulling you away from home and into the world of my ex-family and their crazy fucking kids.” Hank pointedly glared towards Fox who was chatting up an android waiter. He was resilient, Hank gave him that. Connor caught were Hank’s gaze was going and frowned.

“Prick,” Connor mumbled, Hank was slightly shocked by the swearing.

“I should have beat his ass to Timbuktu and back,” Hank stated.

“He’s an ass and I wish he would choke on his own dick, but I had an idea.”

“Beating him up behind an Outback at 2:38 AM?”

“No. Something to stop his sexual rampage,” Connor leaned back in his chair and his eyes twitched they way they did when Connor used to send reports to CyberLife. Part of Hank was still glad that the twitch had stayed after the upgrade, because, without the LED, it was sometimes hard to tell what was going on in the android's mind.

“E.T. phoning home?” Hank asked.

“No,” Connor said as he stood up, mind clearly somewhere else. Hank watched him quizzically as the android approached a table with a sign that said “Letters for the Bride and Groom”. He grabbed a pen and one of the note cards and quickly noting something down, but Hank didn’t know what. The android spun on his heels and b-lined for the table where the direct family of Lana and Nate were sitting. The fuck was he doing, Hank thought. Connor tapped Fox on the shoulder and handed him the piece of paper without speaking. Fox looked about as confused as Hank did. The android returned promptly to his table and sat down.

“What the hell did you do?” Hank whispered, leaning towards his boyfriend.

“There aren’t exactly a plethora of missing CX100 models from Florida named Carter,” Connor stated.

“And?”

“All androids should have a direct line to their central processor. It’s how to can text me even when I don’t have my phone.”

“Oh,” Hank said dumbly, piecing together what Connor did. “You sure that poor but doesn't just want to be left alone?”

Connor shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt to try, right? Maybe even if Carter just verbally turns him down he’ll, as you might say, ‘chill out’.”

Hank leaned back in his chair and swallowed down the rest of his champagne in one go. “You’re something else, Connor. You know that right?”

“In more than one way,” he winked. Hank groaned in faux-exacerbation.

Dinner wrapped up and the toasts began. They were all cheesy and cliche, and it made Hank glad that he hadn’t had anything like this at his wedding. Dotting parents, loving friends, and even Milly and Fox made their way to the microphone to voice their well wishes. Hank all but zoned out until someone came on to the microphone to invite guests up to join the bride and groom for a slow dance. It was finally Hank and Connor’s time to shine. Those dance classes weren't for nothing after all. Connor popped up, obviously thinking the same thing and pulled his lover towards the dance floor.

“Lana, eat your heart out,” Hank whispered to himself.

The music started, it was some old country song that Hank remembered from college. Hank put one hand on Connor’s waist and took the androids free hand with his other. They moved in tandem to the rhythm of the song; Connor smiled up at Hank with the goofy face that Hank had always secretly loved. The Lieutenant leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on Connor’s lips.

“I love you, Con.”

Connor pecked Hank back, “I love you too, Hank.”

The android could feel his lover’s nose in his hair as he rested against his chest. “Connor,” Hank whispered lovingly into the young man’s hair, “You should do that thing you did with your hand before.”

Connor pulled back. “You sure? I don’t want to start any more drama.”

“If they start drama that’s there problem. I know this sounds stupid, but it makes me feel more connected when you do it.”

“Okay,” Connor said. Hank didn’t have to look to know that Connor had pulled away the skin on his hand. The white interior of his frame had a slightly different feel to it. They continued to dance, far too in the moment to care about the eyes on them and, when the song ended, Connor pulled Hank down into a soft kiss, soaking in the moment.

All the songs after that were new pop songs, aka songs that Hank had actively avoided, but he allowed his boyfriend to keep on the dance floor and the spritely android busted his best moves he could manage without downloading a new protocol. Connor’s dancing was honestly cringey, but Hank loved him so damn much that he just kept his mouth shut and joined in.

Once Hank was effectively hyperventilating from trying to keep up with the android, he excused himself to go get a drink. Connor just smiled and waved and continued to dance with the small group of 20-something-year-olds that had gravitated towards him.

Hank made his way to the drink table and selected a glass of champagne from the plethora that had been filled by the bartender.

“An android? Really Hank?”

Hank spun towards the voice. It was Lana. He internally groaned.

“Yeah. Did I forget to tell you? Whoops.” Hank said sarcastically.

Lana crossed her arms. “You just had to bring your little showpiece to my wedding, didn’t you? You couldn't bear to come alone?”

“No, Lana,” Hank was fuming internally, but he kept his exterior relatively calm, “Connor’s not ‘showpiece’. He was the only god damn person who actually tried to pull me out of the gutter when my life went to shit.”

“He’s not even a person, Hank!”

“He is more human than most people I know, Lana!” he snapped, “He risked everything for me. His life, his career, everything he knew back at CyberLife. That’s more than I can say about you and you’re my ex-fucking-wife.” Lana was taken aback, staying quiet and letting Hank finish. “He thinks. He feels, Lana! He feel’s more than most of us,” Hank patted on his chest over his heart, “I love him, Lana. And there is no doubt in my mind that he loves me back.”

Lana didn’t say anything. Hank cleared his throat and began to walk away when Lana caught his arm, “Hank…. I’m-I’m happy for you. To have found someone. Android or otherwise.”

“I’m happy for me too,” Hank said coldly before turning back and disappearing into the crowd on a hunt for Connor.

 

——————————

 

**November 10, 2039**

 

A few days had passed since Connor and Hank had returned from what they had titled “The Wedding From Hell”. They had returned to work a day after getting back, and they were honestly both happy to be back into the swing of normal life. Connor brought two plates of dinner over to the couch where Hank was reading over some report that Fowler had given him. The TV was playing but merely as background noise as the android settled down next to his boyfriend. Hank thanked Connor, while still focusing on the paper. The Lieutenant signed the bottom of the paper before offering it to Connor.

“Sign the bottom,” Hank instructed.

“Okay?” Connor said as he scribbled his signature at the bottom, “What the hell did I just sign?”

“An EDPF,” Hank smirked.

“A what?”

“An employing dating policy form,” Hank watched Connor’s eyes light up before continuing,” We will officially be recognized as a couple in the eyes of the Detroit Police Department.”

“Oh, my RA9! Really?” but Connor’s smile dropped, “Does this mean we can’t be partners anymore.”

“Nope. When I went to talk to Fowler he said that he had already guessed that something was going on between us and that we displayed nothing but the utmost professionalism at work. He is insisting that we stay partners.”

Connor squealed before jumping into Hank’s lap and kissing him. “I love you so much, Hank.”

“I love you too, Connor.”

Their dinner went long forgotten that night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild right? Thank you so much for sticking with this story for the summer!  
> So, some quick questions answered: Yes, there will be more parts to this series, and yes, there will eventually be art!
> 
> Also, super big shout out to my friend (you know who you are). I literally met this kid at one of my summer programs and he knew about my fan fictions before he had met me irl and it was so wack and amazing and we've kept in touch, so I really hope he enjoyed how this final chapter went because he gave me a bunch of inspiration. Thank you so much for being my friend, even though you read my smutty trash fic before knowing the real me lol. XOXO
> 
> Want to keep in touch or support my account? Check out some of my shit below!
> 
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/stardustgirl  
> RedBubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/StardustGirl?asc=u  
> Tumblr: @robodreamkid
> 
> Thank you all for everything and keep your eyes peeled for my next story!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions and critiques below!


End file.
